Of Elves and Trolls
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: re-reuploaded, i'm sorry guys, i keep making rookie mistakes. Robin and Batman get whisked away to Middle Earth with an elf, The Doctor, and Loki. What happens when an old enemy is brought back from the dead? read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Elves and Trolls**

**Chapter one**

**A.N.: I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to run with it. I know it says it's a crossover between Young Justice and LOTR, but Doctor Who and Loki will be in here as well an i don't own any of these things. All three OCs, two of which are *technically* not OCs, are female. Here are the character profiles for the three.**

** The doctor, due to complications regarding the last regeneration, is now in the body of a teenage girl. (It would have happened eventually.) She is in her sixtieth regeneration yet remains the energetic, wise, genius we all know the doctor to be. Her arsenal includes all the usual items-such as the psychic paper, sonic screwdriver, and the TARDIS-as well as her mind and knowledge of the universe.**

** Redina (pronounced ruh-DEE-nuh) Undomiel is an Elf of the universe called Middle Earth. In a mistake landing in which The Doctor landed in Middle Earth, she proved quite helpful in assisting The Doctor, at the time in his sixteenth regeneration, and hid on the TARDIS only to reveal herself after The Doctor had left Middle Earth. Redina insisted on remaining with the Doctor, saying she wanted to see what's beyond her world. She is somewhere between 3,000 and 4,000 earth years old, though she is biologically only a young child, aging faster than normal because of her parentage. Redina is a hybrid, her father being the lord Elrond and her late mother being a former human companion of the Doctor's who had looked into the TARDIS and became the Bad Wolf during pregnancy. This gives Redina an elf's abilities-such as vision, flawless aim with a bow and arrow, and some magic-as well as all the Bad Wolf's abilities, all though she cannot be harmed by the power due to her natural immortality and her rare use of the powers due to the splitting headaches they cause. Her living family includes the aforementioned lord Elrond and her half sister, Queen Arwen and a brother in law Aragorn; in addition to the Fellowship of the Ring and her allies, although they are surrogate. Her arsenal includes several magic spells, Bad Wolf powers, bows and arrows as stated above, and a Morgul Blade which turns those who are cut and not killed into wraiths, unless provided with Elvish healing. Also included is a pair of Mithril knives. She knows little to no English but fluently speaks Sindarin and Quenya, the former being the one most used despite the latter being her first language. People often call her Alverna, which coincidentally means Elvin friend. Though she doesn't know what the name means, she prefers to be called Alverna rather than Redina, which is reserved for use with other Elves. She does kill her enemies, as she fails to grasp that killing is wrong.**

** Loki Laufeyson, brother (now sister) of Thor, has turned to the good side for unknown reasons. His soul had been transferred to that of a similar looking teenage girl with black hair and green eyes. She retains all of her magic abilities and her scepter, capable of mind control as well as being used as a simple spear. Thor doesn't seem to trust his new sister and often attempts to reason with the god(dess) of mischief, asking her to return to the former male body and come back to his home, Asgard. The details of how he had met The Doctor and Alverna are classified among only the three mentioned, and are rarely discussed.**

** As many of you may have guessed, Redina AKA Alverna (both will be used) is the official OC. Other characters such as Legolas, Gimli, etc. will be mentioned, if not added as actual plot. Now that we're done with that, ON WITH THE STORY!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanging over the dining room in the Wayne manor was a deafening silence, only broken by the scraping of forks on plates as the two inhabitants ate their steak meals. The younger of the two, Dick Grayson AKA Robin, is eating almost nothing and appears to be itching to leave the table. The eldest, Bruce Wayne AKA Batman, is nearly done with his meal and is watching his ward curiously and worriedly. For more than a week, the Boy Wonder has been acting strangely, gaining a shorter temper and an unusual restlessness. Dark blue colors adorned the inner corners of his eyes, although the Dark Knight has been sending him to bed for most of the week rather than taking him on patrol like normal.

Bruce looked at the time; 6:00 PM, then glanced back at his pale, fidgeting ward. The boy seemed to be thinking; about what, Bruce couldn't tell.

"Aren't you eating?" he asked, trying to get his ward to crack and tell him what was wrong. But, he's trained the boy better than that.

"I'm not hungry," Dick replied with a solemn shake of his head.

"You've got to eat _something_."

"I said _I'm not hungry._" This time, the words came with a snarl, warning Bruce to watch it.

The two eventually finished dinner, with Alfred picking up what was left on Dick's plate. At 8:00, Bruce sent Dick to bed.

Little did he know how little Dick actually slept in his room.

Dick trudged to his bedroom door and opened it, walking in and closing it before anyone could see inside his room. He strolled past the giant board with pictures and lengths of string, past the several balls of yarn and scissors on his desk, opened his computer and said "Let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Master Bruce, I'm worried for Master Richard. He's seemed a bit off these past few days and I doubt if he's been sleeping," Said Alfred, the faithful butler.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too. I've been sending him to bed though, why isn't he sleeping? I'll go check on him, maybe get some answers," replied Bruce. The billionaire trudged heavily up the stairs, pausing in front of his son's door. Gathering up his courage to face what he thought was a boy being a boy, he opened the door. Poor Batman could never have been prepared for _this_.

Inside the darkened bedroom was his son, pacing briskly back and forth and talking to himself in front of a large cork board, his ebony hair without its usual luster and laying messily around his head, getting ruffled each time the boy ran his fingers through it or pulled on the locks. On the board were about a hundred or so pictures arranged around a time line, most of them connected with different colors of yarn. Robin's computer was on and displaying several more pictures and websites. Drawing closer, he can hear some the nonsense that Dick is babbling.

"Blaidd drwg."

"Lup rau."

"Mechant loup."

"Bad wolf, bad wolf, bad wolf. What does it _mean_?"

Attempting to ignore his son's words, Bruce stalked towards the board, keeping to the shadows. He lifts up one of the pictures, a teenage girl no older than 14 with long golden hair, to get a better look at it.

"Don't touch it!" Dick warns with raised voice, and then goes back to his muttering. Bruce lets go of the picture and doesn't touch any others, instead choosing to attempt to follow the strings that sprawled over the board. Failing that, he looked through the tabs open on Robin's computer, with little success. Finally he decides to speak to Robin.

"Robin?" He receives not even a sideways glance from the pacing bird.

"Dick, how long has it been since you slept?"

"Malo lupo. I don't know, a couple of days maybe? A week? Serigala buruk…"

"So, what's all this?"

No response.

"Dick, tell me what this is for." Now, it wasn't a question.

"I couldn't possibly explain it. Now lay off."

"You need to get some sleep, Dick. You're tired; you're probably starting to see patterns that don't exist. I mean, look at this board! The yarn's connecting people that look completely different!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the orange yarn connecting several different looking men.

"They're of the same person. Leave me alone, will you?" Finally, the direct approach was used. Bruce walked up to his son, grabbed his upper arms, turned the boy to face him, and said "If you don't get into bed right now and get some sleep, then I will sedate you. But I can't have you staying up for weeks on end just to find the answer to whatever this is about."

"Let. Go. Of me," Robin snarled viciously, bat-glaring at his father. Not allowing him a response, Dick struck out with a lazy fist to get the Dark Knight off of him. Batman easily blocked it and twisted Dick's arm behind his back, grabbing for the hidden syringe he kept in Robin's room for just such an occasion. He stabbed it in Dick's arm, emptying the glass vile and watched as his heart wrenched at the sight of his son slowing and finally stopping his struggling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

When Robin woke up again, he was in the Batcave, lying on a table with an I.V. in his arm, slowly dripping ether to keep him docile. He drowsily opened his eyes and turned his head to see the man that sat on his left.

"Dick, how long have you been working on that…whatever it was?"

"I don't know. I guess, two weeks or so?"

"Just two weeks?! It looked like you'd been doing that for months!" Robin just shrugged, a little too tired to really care.

"Those things you were saying, 'bad wolf.' What does that mean?" Batman asked.

"I wish I knew. I can tell it's something important, I can _feel _it, but so far I can't find anything on it."

"And the whole thing? Where did you even get the idea for all this?"

"I can show you if you take me off the ether."

Bruce considered for a moment. If he took his son off the drugs then there was a chance that he could do something drastic, but he also knew that he wouldn't get any answers if he didn't. "Do you promise to get some sleep afterwards? You know I can't have you staying up for weeks. If you don't willingly get into your bed, by the way, then I _will_ drug you again." Dick nodded. "Promise."

Bruce pulled out the I.V. and bandaged the spot where it had been inserted. After waiting about ten minutes for the drugs to wear off and Dick to get his energy back up, the two went upstairs to Dick's room.

"Alright, for starters, this," he pointed to the photo Bruce had touched earlier. "Is a girl whose real name remains a mystery. The few people I've talked to who have seen her almost unanimously call her Alverna, which means Elvin friend. You never get a good look at her ears; they're always covered by hair. Nothing she says can be translated, leading me to believe that she is, indeed, an elf."

He continued. "This is The Doctor," he said while pointing to what looked like a middle-aged man. "He's an alien believed to be from the destroyed planet Gallifrey. He owns the TARDIS as well as this, the sonic screwdriver," he pointed to a silvery tube device. "And this, psychic paper." He pointed to a picture of a blank sheet of paper in a leather frame.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?" Bruce inquired.

"_Exactly!_ No one knows his name, not even his companions, who I talked to for the info I've already got." Bruce then gestured to a black haired man clad in green and gold.

"Is this Loki, as in Thor's brother?" he asked.

"I think so; I haven't found any evidence that could suggest otherwise."

"If all these are arranged chronologically across a timeline, why does the yarn line make no sense? It's all scattered," Bruce thought out loud.

"This is the TARDIS. It's a time and space machine, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. This is what they travel around in, so yes; the pictures are in chronological order," Dick replied, pointing to a police public call box.

"What about all these other people?" Bruce asked, gesturing to the dozens of other pictures on the board.

"That's The Doctor too. He's capable of regeneration; probably over a thousand years old."

"Why would a teenage girl be traveling with two grown men?"

"I don't know."

"And how do you think bad wolf fits into all this?"

"I don't know."

"You know, you never answered my question. Why are you doing this?"

"The people I've talked to about the Doctor said that he was somewhat reckless. He's been around some of the worst crises in history. Here he is on the titanic, and here at Krakatau, before it exploded. Here he is in another regeneration just before hurricane Katrina, and here before Hurricane Sandy. You see my point, these people could be dangerous. As of late, Alverna seems to have left their travels and started just passing through time normally. There's records of a strange girl who doesn't speak English dating back to the revolutionary war. She's aged maybe three years in over three hundred!"

"Do you know what kind of danger she might be?"

"A big one, that's for sure. From what I can tell, she's killed hundreds of people in several wars, though she was never an official soldier. She just shows up and kicks butt. In fact, I think I've seen her around Gotham, but she never kills anyone. I've never paid her any mind since she looked like just another girl up till I started this."

"So she's seen all of time and space, but still lives on earth?"

"That's what it seems."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

The two slip into an awkward silence, broken only by Robin typing away on his keyboard, continuing his research. Batman finally breaks the silence.

"Get some sleep, Dick."

"Okay," Dick replied with a yawn. He took some sleeping pills and went to bed, falling into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**A.N.: this is going to be from Alverna's perspective. She will be speaking Sindarin but I will provide the translations. I have to thank for the Sindarin. (The page was **_**101 Sindarin phrases (to put on your website)**_**) Unless stated otherwise, any Sindarin phrases can be assumed to come from this site.**

Redina was running as fast as her Elvin feet could carry her. A few brutish humans were chasing her, still not more threatening than all the uruk-hai she had killed, but she couldn't slay them in the open. It was dark but she didn't care, she could see exactly where she was going. Finally arriving at her hideout, she grabbed her bow and arrows and her sword, brandishing the former dangerously. The two men arrived in her closed off not-so-safe haven and said something that Alverna couldn't quite catch.

"Ego, mibo orch!" (Go kiss an orc!) She said, the smooth syllables rolling off her tongue. Had she still been in Middle Earth, she would never have said anything like that, but she allowed herself some swears while she was here on earth. One of the men said something, the sounds coming like "Don't be like that." Whatever that was supposed to mean, she could tell it wasn't friendly. That was it, they were her enemies. So, she did to them what she always did to hostile enemies.

She let go of the arrow she had cocked on her string, striking the man who had spoken right between the eyes. The other was already too close to be shot so she instead drew her sword. In a whirl, she had removed his head and rolled it across the ground. However, her problems weren't over yet.

She knew she couldn't just lay them there; she'd be discovered and then dissected, just as The Doctor had said. Then again, she loathed using her powers because of the sheer _pain_ they caused. If she disposed of them anywhere on this cruddy planet then they'd eventually be found and traced back to her. Alverna positioned her golden hair behind her ears, more than a human could due to the pointed shape, and then remembered herself and pulled it forward again, covering the elegantly pointed tips. Finally, and reluctantly, she used her bad wolf powers to divide their atoms, effectively rendering them nonexistent. After that, she rubbed her throbbing head, set down her weapons nearby, curled up and went to sleep, completely oblivious to the one watching her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Robin knelt on top of the building, watching the young girl with the golden hair. If he were honest, it felt good to finally find one of the people he had studied for so long. And she was right there within his grasp! However, if he were to take a break from patrolling, he'd need to tell Batman.

He pulled out his communicator. "Hey, Batman. Remember the thing I told you about a week ago?"

"_What thing?"_

"The thing about those three people, traveling through time?"

"_Yes, what of it?"_

"Remember how I said that I'd seen Alverna around Gotham but never really paid her any attention? Well, I've found her."

"_So?_"

"So, may I please talk to her? This could be my one chance to find some answers to my questions. Besides, she just killed two people, both thugs. They just vanished! I think it may be connected to bad wolf."

"_Fine, but be quick!" _The Dark Knight approved, exasperation bubbling under his single-syllable words.

"Thanks, Robin out."

He slunk down into the alleyway, the snoozing girl not even stirring. Just as he was about to push back her hair to see her ears, she woke up, grabbed a sword, pinned him to the ground with the sword at his throat and began saying things in an unknown language.

"Man ceril?" (What are you doing?) she snarled venomously, the R rolling off her tongue. Robin, in all of his travels, had never even heard this language before. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Alverna got off of him and let him get up, though the sword still pointed just under his chin. He kept his hands up, afraid to make any sudden movements.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." She just narrowed her eyes and gripped her sword tighter. Robin wasn't too comfortable being held at its tip; the thing gave him a dangerous vibe.

"I just want to talk," he said. In going on 300 years of life on earth, Redina had heard that phrase enough to understand it. It meant that they were going to be hostile; they would be willing to keep her somewhere forever until they got their answers.

"Pedin i phith in aniron, a nin u-cheniathog," (I can say what I wish and you won't understand me.) she said, knowing he won't even understand that. No matter, she could easily slay him too, if she wished.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk," he repeated, still hoping to gain her trust. At this point, Batman had arrived at Robin's position and sat watching he and Alverna interact from the same rooftop Dick had been on a few minutes ago. As much as he wanted to take the murderer down, the logical side of his brain knew that if did, he would never hear the end of it.

"Obviously, I'm getting nowhere with you. Look." With that, Dick did the one thing that Batman had told him never to do. The thing that he had been told to do _only_ if it was an absolute emergency and he desperately needed to gain someone's trust. This counts, doesn't it? He took off his mask, revealing his big blue eyes.

"See? I'm a human, I can't hurt you. My name is Dick Grayson, _**whoa**_," he left off, too dazed to say anything more. Alverna, seeing her one and only chance, used her magic to switch their languages. It wasn't a complete switch, mind you, only enough that they would know the whole of the other's tongue. Robin dropped to his knees with a groan after the spell had finished. "What the heck?" he moaned. And that was it. That was exactly what Redina needed to unlock the (slightly butchered) English language that had been locked away in her brain.

"If you value your life, you will _not _try that again!" She said with something akin to an accent, before gathering up her other weapons and running into the night. Robin, suddenly very tired and confused, passed out on the ground. Batman swooped down, glanced in the direction that the elf-girl had run off in, picked Robin up, and drove for home.

**A.N.: I completely made up the language switcheroo. As far as "unlocking" goes, in my imagination, the knowledge of the language you've been switched to is hard to use without something to trigger it. It can be unlocked be yourself, but it's easier with a trigger such as someone speaking to you in that language. The whole idea can be explained away by a guy with crazy hair holding up his hands and saying "Elves."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Alverna walked through the streets of what was apparently Gotham City, staring around as if she were seeing everything for the first time, finally able to understand the words that were said and the things that were printed over doors and buildings. After a while her stomach growled, reminding her of her hunger. Looking around, she spotted a place with a sign that read "Chinese food" in glowing red letters. She walked in.

"Hello," the host said with a thick accent. "Table for one?"

"Yes please, I would like some food," Alverna replied, then silently cursed over her own accent. The host didn't seem to notice as he had a waitress lead her to a table, facing another empty chair. A roll of a soft kind of paper surrounding a fork, knife, and spoon was placed in front of the chair closest to her, and then the waitress left. Alverna felt the weird stares the other occupants gave her, probably staring at the sword at her side and the bow strung on her back. She didn't care.

She left to go to the tables of food that several people milled around. From watching them, she deduced that you were supposed to pick up a plate and get whatever food you liked. She filled her plate with a few things that reminded her of home and then returned to her table, setting down the plate and moving the utensils so that she could get a good look at the door to see if any enemies were coming in. She ate her fill, and paid the bill with the money that she had looted from slain enemies in the past, not leaving a tip. She left without leaving much evidence that anyone was ever there, let alone an elf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick groaned as he woke up in the Batcave.

"Morning, sunshine," a baritone voice said from the computers.

"Did you just crack a _joke?_" Dick asked when he arrived at his mentor's side.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, dismissing the topic.

"Weird. Not bad, just weird."

"Weird how?" Concern laced the Dark Knight's words. Whether his son was physically in perfect health or not, the answer of "weird" to his question didn't sit well.

"I feel like I know something. I'm not even sure what, I just _know._"

"Does it have anything to do with bad wolf?" A shrug was his answer, followed by a doubtful shake of the ebony head.

"I was looking through the footage I took, maybe if you watch it you'll figure it out," the eldest suggested. The two watched the video, until Robin paused it and pointed at the sword that was being held at his throat.

"No dirweg!" (Beware!) he said, talking about the blade.

"No _what?_" Bruce replied, brows furrowed.

"Pedin edhellen!" (I speak Elvish!) he screamed, trying not to freak out. He began rambling things off, none of which could be understood.

"Robin, focus! I know you speak English so _do_ it!" Bruce commanded, holding his ward's upper arms just as he had when he found out about Dick's conspiracy theory.

"W-what j-just happened?" Dick stammered.

"You started speaking that language?" Bruce replied.

"I-I think so. I guess that's what I know."

"Do you think you could do it again?" Dick nodded.

Bruce played the video again, this time asking Dick to translate what Alverna had said. He explained that she said "What are you doing?" and "I can say what I wish and you won't understand me." Bruce frowned. Then the frown deepened for a different reason.

"Dick, what were you trying to tell me about that sword?"

"I think it's more than just a sword. I don't know how but the thing just gave me a weird vibe."

"Hmmm. She pinned you down after you tried to see her ears, the sword may or may not be magical, and she speaks an unknown language. I think you were right, she's probably an elf."

"Wally's watched _Lord of the Rings, _hasn't he? Let's get him to help us on this, he might know what the deal with that sword is," Robin suggested. Batman gave a dark hum of approval.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

** A.N.: I do not own Pokémon. I don't even own any of their games!**

_Kid flash B-03_

"What's up, Rob? What'd you need me for?"

"You're a geek, right?" Robin asked the scarlet speedster.

"The proper term is _Pokémon master._ Yeah, why?"

"Check this out."

The Dynamic Duo played the video for the third time that night and by the end, Wally was standing with wide emerald eyes and mouth agape.

"Well?" Dick finally broke the silence.

"You didn't get cut with that sword, did you?"

"No but that's the reason we brought you here. Do you know if that sword has any sort of special properties?"

"That's a Morgul Blade. It turns those who are cut by it into the Nazgul. This elf-chick must be one tough cookie if she could steal it from a wraith."

"Do you know what language she was speaking?" The Dark Knight interjected.

"I think it's called Sindarin, she's probably from Lorien. How and why she got to earth from Middle Earth is beyond me. Why do you ask?"

"Robin started speaking and understanding this language earlier. We'd like to know its origin."

"No way, you speak Sindarin? That's so cool! I'm so jealous!"

"Yeah, well, it's less cool for me. Kind of scary, actually," Robin replied.

"Say something."

"_What?!_"

"Either you learned it from her subconsciously or she cast some sort of spell. If you say something then I might be able to tell."

"Umm, Dol gin lost. Sevig thu uan." (Umm, your head is empty. You smell like a monster.) Dick said while smirking devilishly.

"Judging by how fluent you are, I would guess that she cast a spell on you. Some Elves have a magic ability that allows them to switch languages with themselves and another person. She would probably speak English too."

"Yeah, she does."

"Listen to me; you need to find her again. If she speaks English then she could pass as an ordinary human which means there's the chance she might reside in a hotel tonight, rather than an alleyway. You even said that she killed two thugs and made them vanish; this elf seems to be extremely skilled in murder, more so because she's never been told that it's wrong. I don't blame her; she's probably spent a few thousand years dealing with uruk-hai, those suckers are pretty mean. When you find her, you need to make it clear that you are a friend. If she perceives you as an enemy then she'll have no problem killing you."

"Alright."

"So, how did she make them vanish? You said there was no trace of a double murder left, there had to have been something, matter doesn't just disappear."

"It was some sort of yellow glow, it looked like particles dividing."

"Just like a bad wolf," Wally murmured, just low enough for Dick to hear.

"What, did you just say 'bad wolf'?"

"Yeah."

"What _is_ the bad wolf? I've been hearing it everywhere and for the life of me, I can't figure out what it is."

"It's hard to explain exactly what the bad wolf is. From the looks of it, this Alverna is the current bad wolf, though. If she is, and I believe she is, we might just be looking for a dead woman. It's very hard to have the time vortex in your head without dying."

"Time vortex?"

"The heart of the TARDIS; its life force."

"_You know about the TARDIS_?"

"Yeah, I grew up on Doctor Who."

"Doctor Who?"

"Yeah, haven't you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"Doctor Who was a TV show. I used to watch it when I was a kid. It was eventually cancelled but it's made a comeback on the BBC," Batman interrupted, shocking both teens that he had even watched TV as a child.

"Why didn't I _see_ this?!" Robin yelled, beginning to pace and pulling on his hair.

"What?" Wally asked, confused.

"I've been keeping a record of events, trying to track The Doctor, Alverna, the TARDIS, and Loki for _weeks_!"

"You have? You mean they exist?!"

"Yes, haven't you been paying attention? Listen, we need your help to find Alverna. How do you track down an elf?"

"You don't, especially not this one. She's smart enough to not leave any traces of herself. Your best bet would be to ask around if people have seen a blonde who's packing a sword."

"Any chance you're going to help us?"

"None at all. I'd rather not get my butt kicked by a younger looking girl, Artemis would kill me." With that, the scarlet speedster left with a cloud of dust behind him.

"Well, are we going?" Robin asked his mentor, turning to face him.

The Dark Knight merely hummed in thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**A.N.: Again, to thank for the Sindarin, except I got the first line from The Two Towers, which I also don't own. Enjoy!**

A soft swish came from somewhere in the room. Alverna knew that much. She got up in bed and turned on the lamp that sat at her side. She idly mused in her mind that it had been a long while since she had had a bed to sleep in, even though she technically shouldn't be in this one. A teenage boy became illuminated by the light's golden glow.

"Le abdollen." (You're late.) She was the first to speak.

She received no response from the youngest in the room, except for a frosty glare.

"Av-'osto," (Don't be afraid.) she coaxed. This time, a response came.

"Am man theled?" (Why?) Betrayal and hurt and anger were intensely mixed into the shaky words.

"Avo garo am man theled?" (Why not?) The boy gave no reply to this.

"Peditham hi sui vellyn?" (May we speak as friends now?) A nod was her reply.

"Im…Alverna," (I am…Alverna.) She began cautiously, holding out a hand.

The boy shook it and replied "Im Dick Grayson." (I am Dick Grayson.)

"Is Alverna your real name?" he blurted suddenly in English. She tipped her head to one side, indicating that she didn't understand what he said. He saw right through this.

"I know you speak English. Come on, answer," Dick commanded.

"No."

"What is your real name?"

"You don't need to know, I like to be called Alverna anyway."

"You're an elf."

"Yes. I was born in Rivendell but I used to live in Lorien, which is why I know Sindarin."

"They don't speak it in Rivendell?"

"Most elves do but my father thought it wise to teach me Quenya instead of Sindarin. That was my first language."

"My friend said that what you did to those thugs is something similar to what the bad wolf would do. Are you the bad wolf?"

Alverna looked at him in a mixture of friendliness and fury. By now, she had moved to the window out of a habit of walking while talking.

"Yes, I'm the bad wolf by birth. My mother became the bad wolf temporarily when she was pregnant with me. The result is a girl who is half elf and half bad wolf."

"Why don't you use your powers for good instead of evil?"

"I don't use them for evil."

"You killed two people!"

"So? They would have killed me anyway." Robin shook his head, abandoning the argument.

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" he asked out of the blue, genuinely curious.

"Sometimes. But it's not like I can go back, it's a totally different universe! The way I got here was a one shot; the window to my universe was closed right after I came through."

"How did you get here?" Alverna was about to answer when a welcomingly familiar sound echoed through the air. The noise sounded like something scraping against something else, accompanied by other sounds like a whirring. With each scrape, a blue ghost of something appeared and then disappeared, before finally completely materializing. Dick stared in wonder at the blue police box that had appeared. He'd recognize that box anywhere, it was the TARDIS. He and Alverna were down there in a split second, the former radioing Batman to inform him to come down immediately, and the latter grabbing her weapons. When the man in question had arrived, not two minutes later, Alverna opened the wooden door.

"Doctor!" she called into the seemingly tiny hut.

_How can anyone fit in there?_ Robin thought idly.

"Ah-ha, Redina. Lovely to see you again," a teenage female voice came from somewhere inside the box, sounding oddly distant. After a single invitation to Robin, and plenty of coaxing to Batman, all three stepped inside and were instantly entranced by how _big_ it was. The place was huge! Several curvaceous pillars stretched up to the ceiling and the entire place was decked out in shades of gold. A girl with short, curly brown hair, who looked no older than 15 or 16, stood at a council like device in the center of the room.

"You redecorated, and regenerated," Alverna addressed.

"Forty times since I dropped you off. As for the redecorating, I was feeling nostalgic. This is what the TARDIS looked like at my tenth regeneration," the brunette, presumably The Doctor, responded.

"You're a girl this time." Alverna was blunt as ever.

"Something went wrong with the last regeneration. Nothing detrimentally dangerous, just a little quirk of the science."

"So you're The Doctor," Dick interrupted, holding out his hand. "I've wanted to meet you for a while. I'm Robin." The Doctor shook the offered hand with vigor.

"Where's Loki, is he here?" queried the elf.

"Here but not necessarily a 'he'," came a disembodied voice, soon accompanied by yet another teenage girl with long black hair and the most radiant emerald eyes you ever did see.

"Wow, god_dess_ of mischief, huh? Are you changing your last name to laufey_daughter?_" Alverna snickered. "By the way, when you dropped me off here, you said you wouldn't be long. It's been about three hundred years, contrary to popular belief, I DO NOT HAVE FOREVER!" the other two non-humans in the TARDIS just chuckled at their childish, yet eldest, something-of-a-sister.

"Why are you here?" Batman finally broke his stunned silence.

"We actually came to warn you." Before The Doctor could go on, a yellow blur entered the TARDIS. Kid Flash had probably gotten the alert that had been sent to Batman and had made a bee-line for Gotham City.

"Guys you should see the sky out there, it's filled with stars!" The Doctor and Loki shared a worried look, causing Alverna to cock her head in confusion, before everyone dashed out. Sure enough, the world outside was brightly lit with star patterns completely unlike earth's. The environment as well was not that of the slums of Gotham, but instead was a thick forest.

"What in the world?" Dick breathed, totally amazed.

"This is what we wanted to warn you about. Your universe and this one are colliding," The Doctor announced.

"This is bad, this is very bad," Alverna stressed. "Now we're going to have to deal with every foe from Middle Earth _and_ this dimension, probably all at once. These humans can't deal with uruk-hai, they just refuse to kill!"

"Redina, calm down. First things first, we need to get a feel for where we are before we go wandering off," said The Doctor.

"Actually, I'm called Alverna now. From the looks of everything, I think I know exactly where we are. Follow me." Alverna strolled forward, leading the others on. For once, Kid Flash did nothing to run ahead, lest he get lost in the shadowy woods.

"So, where, exactly, are we?" Robin asked, trying to break the silence.

Before Alverna could respond, she stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone else stopped too, aware of the danger.

"Man ceril?" (What are you doing?) A voice came from behind the wall of well-armed elves that stood in their path. Said wall parted to reveal a male elf with long blonde hair with braids.

"Legolas, Im Redina Undomiel o Lorien," (Legolas, I am Redina Undomiel of Lorien.) Alverna replied with a little bow.

"Redina?" Legolas replied, sounding confused and amazed at the same time. Alverna nodded.

"Hiril vuin!" (My lady!) he exclaimed, bowing deeply. Alverna rolled her eyes and told him in Sindarin to get up.

"Le nathlam hi," (You are welcome here.) Legolas announced to the whole group. The elf guards seemed to get the message and stood down, dropping their bows and arrows. Everyone followed the two elves through the misty woodlands, said elves chattering the entire way in a language only those two, Dick, and The Doctor could understand. Finally they reached their destination.

"Whoa," breathed Dick as he gazed upon the towering spires of the city before him.

"Welcome," said Legolas. "To Caras Galadhon, the capital of Lothlorien."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

"Hey, Alverna," Robin began, not looking away from his view of the stars from his seat on the forest floor.

"Yes, Robin?"

"The Doctor and Legolas referred to you as Redina. Is that your real name? You said it was."

Redina sighed before answering.

"Yes, I used to be called Redina and I continued to be called that for a long time after I left my home. Once I was dropped off on earth, the TARDIS no longer translated English in my head and I couldn't tell anyone my name. She could never translate my language because she wasn't built for it, and although she could learn, the TARDIS was unwilling. But, she could seem to translate all languages for me, at least."

"Why don't you keep using Redina?"

"Redina is no longer me. Redina was a princess, Alverna is a warrior." Dick nodded in understanding.

"Do you know what your name means, Alverna?"

"I did not think that names had any meaning. I always thought it was just an alias that people called you."

"Alverna means Elvin friend."

"I suppose it is a good name then. What does Dick mean?"

"Dick is short for Richard, which means strong power."

"It's a good name for you."

"Thank you." Dick furrowed his brows in thought for a moment, then asked another question.

"What do you mean that Redina was a princess?"

"My biological father, Elrond, is the ruler of Rivendell. Arwen is both the queen of the reunited kingdoms and my half-sister. I was to be queen after either Arwen or Elrond died, whichever came first."

"But you didn't want that life," Robin finished.

"You really are a detective, aren't you? I didn't like the special treatment I received in Rivendell, that and I couldn't understand most of what anyone told me due to the language barrier. My biological father's smothering and-at-the-same-time neglect certainly didn't deter me from moving to Lorien. Once I moved, I was taken under Galadriel's wing and trained in magic, fighting, and Sindarin. That's all ancient history, though."

"I happen to like history," Robin said with a smirk.

"As do I, so let's here yours. Your last name is Grayson but Batman's is Wayne. Surely you must have had some parents, how did you come to live with Bruce?"

"I used to be an acrobat in the circus. We were called the Flying Graysons. Then, when I was nine, my family was murdered by a mob. Bruce took me in and trained me to become Robin. That's about it." There was a silence for a long time; neither person knew how to respond to the new information.

"H-how did your mother see the time vortex?" Robin asked, breaking the hush. Redina looked at him with an unreadable expression before answering his question.

"A long time ago, The Doctor, then a man, had landed in Rivendell by mistake. His companion chose to stay here rather than continue travelling because she was in love with Elrond. Before he could leave, and while his companion was pregnant with me, she looked into the time vortex for some reason and it flooded into me. After a few minutes, it left her but not me. The result is a bad wolf child."

"Where is your mother? Is she still living in Rivendell?"

"She is in Rivendell but not _living_ there. She's dead; she died when I was little."

"I'm sorry." Redina shrugged.

"How old are you?" he pressed.

"You just don't stop asking questions, do you?" Robin smirked in response, prompting a sigh from Alverna.

"I am somewhere around 4,000 earth years old. I'm supposed to look a little younger but because of the circumstances of my birth, I'm aging faster than I should."

"So; now that The Doctor is back, are you going to leave earth again?"

"Probably. I'm not much of a fan of earth and there's more out there than you could possibly imagine. More planets and peoples and civilizations than anyone could possibly see in one lifetime."

"What will happen when we get this whole issue settled out? Will I ever see you again?"

Alverna laid her head on Dick's shoulder and closed her eyes. Dick could feel the pointed tip of her ears rub his shoulder through her hair.

"Chances are we'll all return to our respective universes. I'll hopefully be safe and sound in the TARDIS. With any luck, our paths will cross again."

"What are you two doing?"

The dark growl startled the two children; both jumped up from their seats under the stars in response and turned to face the source of the voice. A tall man in dark clothes stared back at them.

"We were, uh, just, um, talking," Robin said, trying not to stutter. Batman hummed a dangerously dark note, and then turned to the elf.

"Alverna, I'll have you know that I don't appreciate what you did to my partner. Even if it was to learn English it was a blatant invasion of privacy. As of now, you don't have trust or sympathy from me."

"Which explains why you blindly followed me into Lorien, and walked into the TARDIS without any idea of whether or not it was dangerous, and agreed to stay here, in a strange land, while we decide our next move," replied Alverna snarkily.

"I may not trust you, but I do trust Robin. I was following his judgment, not yours."

Before Alverna could reply, a voice called her elf name.

"Redina!" she turned to see two figures, one slightly taller and more masculine than the other one. Aragorn and Arwen.

"Queen Arwen, King Ellessar," she addressed, bowing.

"As I've told you, Redina; you are to call me Aragorn, and you need not bow to me."

"Very well. By the way, I have taken a new name: Alverna."

"Alverna?" Arwen mused. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's an earth name. It means Elvin friend," Alverna replied. Arwen raised her eyebrows and grunted in response.

"What are you doing here?" Batman addressed the newcomers.

"Alverna, who is this?" Arwen asked, using the name as if she had been using it for years.

"This is Batman," She introduced, pointing to the tall, dark man. "And this is Robin. What brings you all the way to Lorien?"

Aragorn responded "We realized that Middle Earth and another universe were colliding. Some of the buildings that were appearing at random had architecture unlike man, elf, or dwarf. Word reached us that Galadriel has called for a council to be held tonight. Join us." Everyone followed the king and queen to the venue of the council, a place not very different from the location where Elrond had held his council regarding the ring all those millennia ago. Galadriel welcomed everyone as they arrived, giving a warm, almost motherly smile to Alverna as she passed and placing a hand on her shoulder.

When everyone was accounted for, Galadriel announced the words that would begin the meeting.

"Welcome all. Let us begin to discuss the matter at hand."

"I have an idea that might just work," said a female with curly brown hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

"What do you propose?" Galadriel replied, skepticism marring her lovely ivory voice.

"I propose that we find whatever has done this and attempt to reason with them. If they can't be reasoned with," The Doctor replied, wringing her hands.

"Then we destroy them," Finished Alverna.

"This problem may involve more than any mere creature. The power needed to do this may be of dark magic," Aragorn suggested. Only a few-Legolas, Redina, Gimli the dwarf, the three hobbits, and Gandalf the white wizard-seemed to understand him. Instantly, the air turned from serious to dangerous as the Middle Earth inhabitants seemed to recognize the danger.

At the confused look she received from the human boy, Alverna took the fears of the Middle Earth inhabitants and put them into words.

"Saruman." The name drew darkly from her lips like blood drips from a wound.

"He was destroyed. How can he causing this havoc now?" Gimli drawled.

"Wizards do not simply die. He has wandered all this time as a groundless spirit. It is likely, now, that he has found some way to take form. This may have happened in a way that is similar to the way Sauron took form in an eye," was the response, given by Gandalf.

"Someone must combat this evil and defeat Saruman, once and for all," Aragorn announced. This was followed by bickering over who was worthy to fight the dark wizard, and smirks shared between the hobbits, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf. Finally, Alverna had had enough.

"Galadriel!" With a single word, she managed to silence everyone present. "Galadriel, I believe the group I arrived with would be more than capable of fighting Saruman."

"Only six people; if I may jog your memory, it took nine people just to deliver a ring into a volcano."

"Need I remind you that four had no combat training, two died, one _stayed_ dead, and two got captured, leading three warriors to rescue them," Redina talked back. "Doctor, Loki, and I have travelled all of time and space in the universe we are colliding with. I am familiar with the landscape of Middle Earth and the three humans I brought with me are some of the most capable warriors of earth. They are also familiar with the foes of earth as we are not. Logically, we six are the best choice," she explained.

After a few seconds of thought, Galadriel replied "Very well. You six may go to defeat Saruman. I wish you luck, Redina."

Redina nodded and then turned to her group. "Let's rock and roll. Loki, can you find out where Saruman is? Your scepter can locate the use of magic, can it not?"

"Yes, it can," replied the goddess of mischief. Her golden scepter's blue gem glowed for a second before projecting an image of what appeared to be a youngish man standing in some ruins. The man didn't look particularly strange, and yet when Robin saw him, there was no doubt in his mind that there was an aura of darkness surrounding him. He was purely evil.

"I've found him but I can't identify the place. Right now, I don't think either map will be able to help us," Loki said.

"He's on Weathertop. The new body seems oddly familiar, though I've never seen it," Redina replied. She looked to Aragorn, as if expecting him to answer her.

"It is Boromir," was the simplest and yet the most complicated of answers. Judging by the way that the king's voice shook over the name, Robin guessed that Aragorn had grieved over this Boromir.

"I thought Boromir was dead. I was told that you had sent his body in a river and down a waterfall; how did Saruman find it and manage to restore it?" Alverna's response confirmed Robin's suspicion.

"Would you put anything past him?" Arwen asked, rhetorically. Alverna raised her eyebrows and twitched her head in an 'I get your point' gesture. The meeting, ungracefully, disbanded and the group left to pack stuff for their little trek.

"Why don't we just use the TARDIS? It's faster," asked The Doctor.

"Gandalf didn't use the eagles when he could have and thus, a great story was born. Besides, where would the fun in that be? You'd get to meet new people, maybe even Elrond!" Alverna responded as she packed Lembas bread into a bag.

"Why don't you just call him 'Dad'?" Robin asked, pushing some Elvin clothes into his bag along with a mithril shirt.

"Galadriel and Celeborn adopted me, unofficially, after I arrived. Elrond was a bit of a jerk anyway. I will say nothing else of the matter," She responded, ending the conversation.

"Are you sure that this is good idea?" Batman hissed to his sidekick.

"If you can think of a better option, then you let us know," Dick responded coolly. "I can't think of any other choice and I _do_ trust Alverna, even if you don't."

"Still, we are hiking across Middle Earth to reason with a wizard, back from the dead, and we are going to let a girl who has killed two people, an evil god turned goddess, and an alien lead us."

"Oh, I've killed more than that!" Alverna called from the other end of the room. That and the disapproving look that Robin gave him told him the fact that he had not realized. He had raised his voice without knowing it and had just blown his suspicions of all three non-humans. Kid Flash, of course, was too busy packing and exploring his beloved Middle Earth to care about the task at hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

"Let's go. If we can make Moria before nightfall, then with any luck, it'll be a straight shot northwest to weathertop," Alverna called to her fellowship. They had slept in Lorien for the night and were up bright and early to begin.

"Didn't you once say something of a creature down there that killed your wizard friend? The Balrog, was it?" Loki asked, skepticism dripping off her voice. Batman glared at the elf with all his might, making it clear that he did not appreciate the notion of being brought to a place with a monster.

"Gandalf destroyed the Balrog and left him on a mountainside. Our biggest problem will be the octopus at the gate and the goblins within, neither of which will be too much trouble, seeing as I've made a bit of a name for myself with my powers. They don't bother me," Alverna replied. "We won't even see the octopus; it's at the entrance while we'll be using the exit. Hopefully, we won't be noticed." Batman held his glare.

"What are you looking at?" Redina asked heatedly when she noticed the look. Batman stopped staring but didn't reply.

"Don't be scared, beautiful. I can run us all out of here before those nasty goblins even notice us," Wally flirted. Dick glared at his friend, the idea of the two together just didn't sit well with him and he didn't know why.

"It's better to go slowly and noiselessly, lest you get struck with a poisoned arrow. The poisons of Middle Earth could kill you in less than a second, you know," Loki warned. Wally gulped but didn't say anything.

"Do we have any sort of transportation, Alverna?" Doctor called.

"What, exactly, do you mean?"

"Well, if one of us were to be injured here and needed healing that you couldn't pull off here, how would we get to the nearest safe haven? I don't have my TARDIS and Kid Flash doesn't know his way around."

"When I passed through here the first time, I left my horse outside. A quick headache later, and said horse will be here. She's the fastest Elvin horse there is."

"What do you mean by a headache?" Robin stepped in.

"My bad wolf powers, they give me headaches," Alverna explained away. Robin nodded.

The group soon arrived at a cave door, where Alverna turned around.

"Once we get in here, keep your noise to a minimum. The goblins will hear us if you don't." Everyone nodded. Alverna tried to roll away the stone but it wouldn't budge. Soon after, The Doctor tried to sonic it, to no avail. Everybody pushed and tried to roll it away, but it was stubborn. Suddenly, Wally came to an epiphany.

"In the movies the password to open the door was a riddle; the Elvish work for friend. Let's try that," he suggested.

"That's at the entrance. If it's a riddle then it's probably a different one and there isn't any ancient metal to tell us this riddle," Alverna replied, shooting down the idea.

"If it means saving the universe then it's worth a shot," Batman growled. Alverna rolled her eyes but didn't see the point in arguing.

"Mellon," (Friend,) she said, causing an explosion of absolutely nothing to happen. The elf looked snarkily at The Dark Knight.

"You said there were Goblins in there, right?" Robin began. At Alverna's nod he continued. "Can they hear us?"

"They can _smell_ us through the rock. Yes, they can hear us."

"Their world is in just as much peril as ours; let's ask them to move it for us."

"You don't know Goblins, Robin. If we try to reason with them, help won't be the first thing on their minds."

"Again, it's worth a shot," The Dark Knight interjected. Alverna tipped her head in an act of surrender.

"Goblins, your world is in peril. Saruman the white has returned, stronger than ever, and he is colliding Middle Earth with another universe. We plan to destroy him. Let us through!" The Elf commanded, slipping into her royalty rather than warriorness. The stone inexplicably rolled to the side, revealing a horde of humanoid creatures with light blue skin and eyes of bright yellow.

"Redina, how unexpected of you to return to Moria after abandoning us all," the lead Goblin said with a growling, bubbling voice.

"As I have said, Saruman has returned and plans to destroy us all. If you would like to be killed off by foreigners, be my guest. Otherwise; I, as princess, order you to allow us passage," Alverna decreed. The leader looked to his army for apparently no reason, as none of them spoke, and then turned back to the rag-tag fellowship.

"Very well. But if you so much as step one foot off the path through, we will exterminate you." The last phrase seemed to get The Doctor's attention; she looked oddly at the creatures.

"Did you just say 'Exterminate'?"

"As I said, you will be exterminated," the leader threatened. Loki looked to her Doctor.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go through here?"

"I don't think we have any other choice," Doctor replied. The lead Goblin smiled at this news.

"Ah, look at this. The Elvin princess, begging for help from the lowly Goblins," he teased, pointing a finger at Redina. She smacked it away and glared.

"Batman, Robin, and Kid Flash are the greatest warriors of Earth. Doctor, Loki, and I: the greatest in our universe. I, alone, can exterminate you all. And I can do it in numbers unimaginable," She threatened. The leader faltered. He considered for a moment in silence.

"And if you do kill me, you will incur not only the wrath of this small group, but of both Lorien and Rivendell, as well," Alverna added as incentive. The lead Goblin nodded and the others dropped their guard. Everyone went hesitantly into the caverns. Dick was awed at their sheer size. This one cave must have been twice the size of Wayne Manor!

They followed the horde to what seemed like a camp of some sort, with what must have been thousands if not millions of Goblins and Trolls swarming about. Most of the welcoming committee had dispersed, only the leader was now showing them to a small clearing.

"You may spend the night here. Tomorrow, you will leave." The Goblin turned away leaving them to themselves.

"I suggest you put on that Mithril shirt, Robin. Word travels fast but not nearly fast enough, and the trolls aren't too friendly," Redina advised. The boy nodded and pulled off the shirt.

"Don't bother with your superhero grab either, just wear the clothes we gave you. You'll be better protected from the cold," she continued. Dick paused for a moment before taking off his pants while the princess looked away.

"Alverna, what did that Goblin mean when he said that you'd abandoned them all?" Batman asked sinisterly as he changed into his clothes. Wally had already changed in Lorien.

Alverna, rolling silver eyes, replied with "In the same way that Aragorn is to be considered a king to me, even though he doesn't rule Lorien, I am considered a princess to all of Middle Earth, even though I don't rule at all. And when the only heiress to the thrones, even though Galadriel and Celeborn don't like to be called queen and king, walks out on her people, it's kind of a big deal. As I said, word travels fast and Middle Earth thrives on gossip, mush like your earth."

"You'd think there would be a new heiress if the original left for as long a time as you did. How long have you been gone from here?"

"I've been affiliated with The Doctor and Loki for about 1,000 years. That's why there wasn't a new heiress, Elves are immortal. We don't need to worry too much about who's heir or heiress if the ruler dies," Alverna explained, before following it up with "I thought you were listening in on that conversation."

The Doctor and Loki gave Batman a pair of snarky looks, both of which were countered with the bat glare. Doctor just chuckled and shook her head away; Loki simply rolled her eyes to avert his gaze.

"Hey, Alverna, are we going to go to Rivendell, like you said?" Doctor asked, looking excited.

"With any luck, no we won't. It's a straight shot to Weather top from here; the only way I'd go to Rivendell is if one of us were injured and needed healing, beyond my abilities. Elrond may be a jerk but he's a master healer." Doctor's face fell.

Within a split second, the air in the caverns turned from the casual bustle of camp life, to frantic running. In another two seconds, the group saw, or rather _heard_, why.

"Exterminate!" At first the sounds came quietly, just a faint noise from further down the tunnels.

"Exterminate!" Now, the words were clear, and they were accompanied by an indescribable sound and green rays firing out of nowhere. With every green ray that hit a goblin, said goblin died instantly. Doctor stood up, fear marring her face, as did the goddess, the elf, and the speedster. Wally inched behind Alverna; she didn't take her eyes off the place where the words were coming from for one second. Bruce and Dick stood up too, more in curiosity than fear.

Two figures came out of the shadows. Cylindrical bodies supported a dome with one eyestalk sticking out of it, a blue eye on its end. A plunger-like object and a whisk-like thing protruded from the body. It seemed to be rolling on wheels and each time it spoke, two lights would illuminate on the top of its head.

Daleks. Hundreds of them.

Alverna immediately began firing rapid arrows at their eyes, to no avail as each one vanished before it even hit the armor.

"Redina, you have to use your powers! Do it, before they kill us!" Doctor commanded, forgetting to use her other name. Alverna nodded and lowered her bow. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, making every single Dalek vanish in a glow of gold. But not before one of them made a last ditch attempt to survive.

One last green ray blasted out and struck Redina on the left side of her abdomen. She screamed before falling to the ground, holding her side.

"REDINA!" Loki shrieked for the girl who had become much like a sister to the goddess. The Doctor demanded to see what the damage was; the elf had been blasted many times before but, because of her heritage, had never been badly hurt. Alverna lifted her hands and raised the corner of her shirt to reveal a massive gash, leaking blood. It was bruised all around. Loki made an attempt at casting a spell but only succeeded in causing more pain. A goblin ran up to them, probably with the intent to thank Redina for saving them, and realized what was wrong immediately.

"She needs to get to Rivendell. Lord Elrond can heal her there," he said.

"What's wrong with her in the first place?" Bruce asked, genuine concern in his voice. He hated to see people suffer, even if he wasn't fond of the person themselves.

"That wound is from a Morgul blade. The creature must have reopened it. She'll die from blood loss if she doesn't get to Elrond, fast!"

"Which way is it?" Wally asked, picking the elf-girl up. "I'll run her there myself."

"The exit is down those tunnels and through the door. The password is _Mellon._ Once you're out, beware of the octopus and run straight north. If you're lucky you'll meet a patrol and they can escort you to Elrond." Wally nodded and zipped off, a mere blur to everyone's eyes.

"Thank you," Bruce began. "Can you escort us out of here as well? We don't know the way and none of us are as fast as that one." The goblin agreed and started down the halls.

"My name is Grimlock, by the way," the goblin introduced himself.

"I'm Bruce and this is Dick. These are The Doctor and Loki," Batman returned. Grimlock nodded. He led them through the tunnels to the door, at which point they tread very carefully around the corpses of dwarves and the edge of the murky waters that held the beast. They eventually reached the base of the hills and Grimlock stopped them there.

"This is as far as I'm allowed to go. Just keep heading north until to meet an Elvin patrol and ask to see Elrond for lodging for a few days. Tell them that you're friends of princess Redina."

"Thank you, Grimlock," Bruce said. The five of them hiked north and, as the goblin had said, were cornered by a group of armed elves.

"Stop. We are friends of the princess Redina. She is within Rivendell with grave injuries and we insist on seeing her," The Doctor ordered. The elves looked at each other before dropping their weapons and leading them to the city.

Dick had to admit, he could see why Alverna would choose to live in Lorien than here. Rivendell was sheer beauty, but it was also very complicated. Every spire, every pillar, every wall had some kind of carving on it, all of them incredibly intricate. The entire city was detail oriented and not everyone was as friendly as they were in Lorien.

"Ai," (Hail.) a man called to them. "What are your names and what brings you to Rivendell at this late hour?"

"We came to see Elrond," Robin informed, not wanting to give anything else away.

"Then you are in good fortune. I am Elrond," the elf-man replied. Oddly, he seemed completely unperturbed by the fact that his daughter was bleeding to death.

"How's Redina? We came to see her," Robin continued.

"Redina is fine. Her wound needed bandaged and I've given her some medicine. You may see her, if you wish." With that, Elrond walked away. However, after a couple of feet, he turned around and said "Come. I will lead you to her room." Everyone else followed him to a building, presumably their version of a hospital, and walked inside, Elrond behind them now.

Redina turned her head and smiled at the sight of Robin, who was the first in, but her face fell when her father walked in. Wally zipped forward and pulled Robin into a hug, before rambling on about how excited he was to be in Rivendell and how pretty it was. Robin fixed him with a Bat glare, immediately conveying the message that that was _not_ why they were here.

Robin walked up to the bed that Alverna was lying in.

"You doing alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be alright in a day or two, I heal fast."

"Your wound was fairly serious, Redina," Elrond interjected, changing the whole air of the conversation from warm to pure ice. "Tell me, why did you neglect to inform me that you had a Morgul blade?"

"My life is no longer your concern, no that it ever was concerning to you," Alverna replied, just as coldly as her father. Everyone in the room seemed a little uncomfortable with the general tone of the room. After a minute or two of deafening silence, Elrond announced his leave, saying he wanted to make sure that no one invaded his kingdom. It seemed that everyone released a breath that they'd had no idea they'd held.

"How did you get stabbed by a Morgul blade?" Robin asked. "Come to think of it, how are you not a wraith?"

"You can avoid becoming a wraith if you get healing from the elves. The wound just never fully heals. I was still learning how to fight, Legolas was teaching me swordsmanship, and I was putting my sword back into its sheath when I missed. I had sliced my side and it hurt like heck, as you would say. I was taken to Galadriel and given treatment. The wound is 3,500 years old, give or take."

"And you've battled orcs, goblins, and who-knows-what-else, all with a gaping hole in your side? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Sometimes. But, after three and a half thousand years, one learns to live with it. A little magic helps too, to keep it from reopening as often."

"I find it odd that there were Daleks in that cave," The Doctor began. She started pacing the floor as Loki looked her way and Redina sat up more, wincing in pain.

"Daleks don't normally like tunnels," she went on.

"Didn't you tell us a story about the cult of Skaro? They had a hideout in the sewers," Alverna interjected.

"Yes, but that was an exception. They mostly don't live in places where they can't _'elevate!_'"

"I believe it should go without saying," Loki interjected, flipping her hair. "But even clunky-looking Daleks should be able to fly in a cave that size!"

"What concerns me," Alverna interrupted. "Is that the goblins knew the word exterminate, as if the Daleks had been living there for a long time. That word isn't used around here but the Daleks couldn't have come through here any other way. Right, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked away and didn't respond.

"Right?" Alverna tried again. Again, The Doctor ignored everyone.

"Doctor? Doctor!" The Doctor snapped out of her trance and sheepishly faced everyone.

"They've made it through the void once, I have no doubt in my mind they could do it again."

"The void?" Robin questioned.

"It's the space in between universes. It's full of absolutely nothing: no light, no sound, no nothing. You can travel through it in a void ship, if you had one." Dick nodded in understanding.

At that moment, a young-looking elf woman appeared, most likely some sort of maid.

"I believe that's enough for today. The princess needs her rest," she announced, bowing slightly in the presence of royalty.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that, Analore. I'm not princess around here, anymore," Redina replied to the woman apparently named Analore.

"Of course you're still princess, but as you wish. What am I to call you?" Analore asked, not looking the other elf in the eye.

"Call me Alverna. I've changed my name since I've left." Analore nodded and showed everyone else to their rooms, Dick being the last one.

"So, can I ask you a quick question?" he asked at the door. She nodded.

"What do you know about the relationship between Alverna and her father, Elrond? What, exactly, has he done to her to make their relationship so cold?" Analore considered before answering.

"If you ask me, Alverna is still a bit bitter about the language barrier put between her and the rest of Rivendell. And _Lord _Elrond wasn't thrilled with having a child that was only half elf. If you take it up with some other elves, you might get a different answer." With that, Analore left, leaving Robin to his own thoughts.

**A.N.: This was a pretty stinking' long one if you ask me. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Redina lifted her head when she heard the door to her hospital room open. In the time she'd been left alone, she decided to French braid her hair and the single plait refused to leave the pillow.

"Just me," Robin assured as he crept into the room. The elf sat up a bit more and glared with all her royal might.

"Analore was right, you know. I _do_ need sleep, just like you humans."

"Do elves not need sleep?" Robin asked, half joking.

"We do. Won't Batman be ticked if he catches you in a darkened room with a bedridden girl? He seemed pretty angry, just at the sight of us talking," Alverna said. The boy responded with groping the walls for a light switch only to find that there wasn't one near the door. Rolling her eyes and smirking, Alverna cast a quick spell and the room illuminated, despite the lack of a sun or light bulbs.

"Now he won't catch us in a darkened room," Robin announced as he sat down on the edge of the bed, prompting Redina to slide over, allowing him more room. He took the chance and laid down next to her; him on top of the covers, her underneath.

"Now, what would he say if he caught us?" Redina asked. Both children were laying on their sides, facing each other.

"Oh, he'd have a livid fit," Robin answered, returning Alverna's smirk. Redina suddenly turned serious.

"Why did you come here, Robin?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why do want to talk to me so much?"

"Because I like you."

"From what I understand of your culture, 'like' can mean two different things. Which do you mean?"

"Possesses mildly positive feelings towards. To think of one as a friend."

"Ah. What did you want to talk about?"

"Obviously, a language barrier isn't going to strain the relationship as much as it has between you and Elrond. What else happened between you two? You mentioned something about smothering and-at-the-same-time neglect?"

"He always gave me things, never time. I can understand if he cancels plans because of business but not even kings are so busy that they can't make time for their own children. Every time I asked him to make some time for me, he'd say 'why don't I get you a new horse?' or 'how about I organize a party so you can play with your friends?' As if I had any. Looking back, I can tell it was because he's angry. Just, angry at the world, I suppose."

"Why was he so calm when you were bleeding out?"

"I suspect that was because he didn't care. He's seen worse than bleeding and it wouldn't matter to him much if I lived or died." At this thought, the light in the room changed from gold to an orange-red hue. Dick noticed but said nothing of this. He decided to change the subject, wanting to avoid ticking Redina off.

"Have you seen the rest of Middle Earth, or only the places we've seen?"

"I'm a princess. Of course I've seen all of Middle Earth."

"What are the other places like?"

"The vast majority of Middle Earth is bare moors. The Gray Havens is nice, it's like a dock. The Shire is beautiful and the Hobbits are so friendly. Mordor used to be huge, or so I'm told. Now it's just a hole in the ground. Minas Tirith is utterly gorgeous with its white spires and flags. Utter beauty. Rohan is full of horses, that's their strength and spirit. I hear that one of their rulers was a girl, and that she pretended to be a man in the battle of Middle Earth. She's been revered ever since."

"That girl, what was her name?"

"Eowyn. Her uncle was the king at the time of the battle."

"What did Eowyn do in the battle?"

"She defeated the Witch King of Angmar, who no man can kill. That is his sword," she said, gesturing to the sword leaning against the wall next to her bow and arrows. The light had long since changed back from orange to gold again.

"Do you have any special arrows?" Dick asked curiously, trying as hard as he could to keep her mind off of her father. At her raised eyebrows, he explained "I have some friends who are archers and they have arrows that can explode or encase someone in foam. Do you have any arrows like that?"

"I don't have any special arrows, per say, but," she began, sitting up and pulling an arrow out of her quiver. She pointed to the smooth cone tip as Dick sat up, and said "You see that? My arrows are built for precision and I've cast a spell on them to make them fly faster. No one else in all of Middle Earth has arrows like that."

"Cool, who taught you how to shoot?"

"Legolas. Celeborn taught me a bit about self-defense but it was mostly manners and proper behavior with him. After I told him I wanted to be a warrior, he set me up with Legolas and he taught me everything I know now about fighting. Galadriel taught me magic and Sindarin."

"Are you and Legolas…dating?" it was an innocent enough question, but Redina reacted to it as if he had insulted her in the worst way possible.

"What?! He's more than twice my age, why would we be dating?"

"Well, I figured that if you spend a few thousand years together and save each other's lives a couple of times, you'd develop a relationship."

"We're not dating; we're just friends and coworkers. Okay?"

"Alright. Have you ever been in a romantic relationship?" The question came out more as an offer and less as an actual question. He'd hoped that the elf wouldn't notice, but that hope was shot down with Redina's next remark.

"Why, are you hoping to be the first one?"

"N-no, I was just wondering if you've ever been romantically involved." Alverna smiled and almost chuckled before answering.

"No, I've never been romantically involved with anyone. And, despite your interest, I don't really want to be either."

"I'm not interested!" Dick screamed.

"Is that so?" Redina countered.

"Should I leave you two alone?" a new voice came from the door. Dick jumped before turning to face the Dark Knight. Redina just turned her head to look at the man in the doorway.

"Batman!" Dick all but shrieked. "We were just talking; neither of us did anything, alright?" Bruce chuckled a bit, leaving Dick in disbelief and Alverna unfazed, before answering.

"I didn't say you did. Shouldn't you be resting, Alverna?"

"I can make time for a friend." Robin blushed a bit at the thought of being her friend so soon after they'd met.

"When will we be leaving?" Batman asked, unperturbed by the light coming from nowhere in the room.

"Probably the day after tomorrow. I can get us some horses to ride up there. It's much faster."

"How many horses do you have?" Robin asked curiously.

"Counting the one that's still roaming around Moria, five. I can find one more, unless Kid Flash wants to run on foot," Alverna answered.

"Didn't you say that using your powers gives you headaches?" Batman asked, unceremoniously changing the subject. "You used them yesterday and you didn't seem to have a problem at all." Usually, the question would have been laced with skepticism; but, Robin figured, after seeing such a powerful person struck down so easily, he was probably genuinely worried for her.

"One: life and death tends to distract from even the most splitting of headaches. And two: when one has these headaches for 4,000 years, one gets used to it," the elf-girl answered. Batman gave no reply to this. Instead he turned around, taking Robin with him under the pretense of letting Redina rest, and left the medical building.

"I'm in for a long day, tomorrow," Alverna groaned before drifting off.

**A.N.: I'm not entirely sure where to go with this, now. I know I have to defeat Saruman but I'm not sure how to make it awesome. Let me know if you have any ideas on how to do that. Also, I'd like to know what you guys want me to do with the relationship between Redina and Elrond. Should they kiss and make up? Should it remain as icy as it is? TELL ME! Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What'd you talk about in there?" Batman asked as he and Robin walked back to their room.

"Stuff," Robin replied, still a little dazed by the fact that his father had just walked in on him discussing relationships with a girl. That, and his annoyance with Elrond at just how little he cared about his daughter.

"What kind of stuff?"

"It started out on the subject of Elrond. We talked about why he and she didn't seem to have the best dynamic."

"And why was that?"

"Bruce, he doesn't really care about her. He made sure that she couldn't talk to anyone, never gave her any sort of time, and pretty much did everything short of keeping her locked in a tower."

"Not exactly the best of fathers, is he?"

"Nope."

"Why do you think he would have done that?" Bruce asked out of the blue.

"Well she looks nothing like Elrond, so I assume she looks like her mother. Maybe whenever he sees her, he really sees his lost love?"

"Perhaps," was Batman's only remark.

"But that's no excuse to not spend time with her."

"No, it's not," Batman agreed. "He is a king, though."

"Still not an excuse. I don't care how, we need to make him acknowledge her, somehow," Robin declared. They had arrived at Bruce's room, which the eldest slipped inside.

The parting remark was "Get some sleep, Dick."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No," Loki said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Robin whined. He'd knocked on the goddess' door and asked her if she would be willing to use magic to help mend the relationship between the two elves.

"Because A: elvish magic is completely different from Asgardian magic, and in some ways, more powerful. Any spell I cast runs the risk of being broken. And B: despite my past, I'm trying to be good now and controlling Elrond, Alverna, or both would be morally wrong," she replied.

"Then what about trapping them somewhere?" Dick tried.

"In what?"

"I don't know. You're the sorceress, not me."

Loki sighed in frustration. She visibly wanted to help but she just didn't have the means or the morals to do it.

"Alverna is powerful enough that she can override any spell I cast on her, if she wanted to, let alone Elrond! As much as I want to help, it's really not our place to go poking around in other peoples' lives, unless we absolutely have to."

"What's your definition of 'have to'?"

"If The Doctor or Alverna says we have to, then we have to. They're the ones who can see the bigger picture. You want my assistance; just you _try_ to convince Doc that we need to help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock knock knock!_

Dick knocked on The Doctor's door. He was about to knock a fourth time when the door flew open to reveal a curly-haired brunette. She flashed a friendly smile with old-looking, smiling eyes.

"Hello Dick. What brings you here?"

"Have you noticed that things between Alverna and Elrond are pretty cold, or is it just me?" he asked, using a technique he'd been taught by the Dark Knight himself.

"It's pretty hard not to. Why?"

"I want to help. Every child, even if they're 4,000 years old, deserves a relationship with their biological father."

"Are you asking me for help?" Doctor asked, turning to face the boy.

"I already asked Loki and she said that she won't help unless you say it's necessary."

"So you're asking me to say that."

"Well, yeah."

"I don't lie to my companions. _Especially_, when both of them work with something I can't even begin to understand. If my companions can kill me, it's obviously a bad idea to lie to them."

"Well, what would have to happen to make it necessary?"

"If it would change the world as we know it, then it's necessary. But, as far as I can see, it's actually better _not_ to mend the relationship. Avoiding Elrond is the equivalent of pure freedom, in Alverna's mind. She gets homesick from time to time, already. If she feels a tie to her father, then she would have to make a choice when this is over: either continue with Loki and me, or return to Middle Earth. Granted, her destiny is with us and she knows it, but I don't want to make the choice any harder than it already is going to be. As much as I agree with you, Robin, I can't help you."

"Do you know _any_ way I can get through to Elrond, then?"

"You might try talking to him. And you best call him _Lord_ Elrond when you do."

"Alright," Robin said as he walked through the door. "I need to find me and elf."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your highness," Robin called to the king ahead of him. Elrond turned around to look at him with curiosity.

"May I walk with you? I have something I need to discuss," asked Dick.

"Of course. What do we need to discuss?" asked the king as he continued on his way, Robin in tow.

"I don't mean to sound forward, your highness, but your daughter and I have become good friends and the way the relationship between you two has me concerned." Elrond frowned, considering the boy on his right as he might consider an enemy.

"I know it's not my place to say, but this is a topic that I take very seriously," Robin continued, afraid of the ruler's wrath.

With a sigh, Elrond answered.

"She looks so much like her late mother, and she's so powerful that I almost fear her. I don't want her to hurt herself."

"Then why don't you tell her that? She thinks you've never cared about her!"

"I tried to give her what's best for her. I taught her Quenya so that she'd know the basics of any elvish language. I didn't allow many people to see her so that she wouldn't be teased for her human mother." Elrond seemed to be talking to himself now, finally facing his demons.

"Children, human or half or not at all, need more than that. She needs friends, for starters. Also, she told me that she couldn't speak with anyone at all, until she was taught Sindarin. It seems to me like Sindarin is pretty far removed from Quenya."

"It is a bit farther removed than most elvish languages. I'd figured that she'd be taught by the other guards. I was always busy."

"Did you ever give her any time?" At Elrond's arched eyebrow, Robin continued.

"She told me that you never gave her any sort of time with you. You'd just give her a horse or a party to keep her occupied."

"As I've said, a king is busy."

"Unable-to-give-your-own-child-the-light-of-day-for-500-years busy?"

Elrond didn't respond for a minute.

"Perhaps it's for the best. If it weren't for this, she would have stayed, never would have gone to Lorien, never met The Doctor, and never would have been able to follow her destiny."

"I'm sure she'll follow her destiny even after this is over, but think. This is the first time she's been back to Middle Earth in 1,000 years. You haven't seen her in 3,500. And this is the _last_ time you're likely to _ever_ see her again. Don't you at least want to be on good terms with her when she's gone?" Elrond didn't respond at all, this time. Dick, knowing he had made his point, stepped in front of the king and stopped him in his tracks.

"Please, for the love of crap, just talk to her. Listen to how she feels. Remember that she's, if you don't mind my saying, a better warrior than you could ever be, not your lost lover. Please, she needs it and, looking at things now, so do you. Desperately."

"Very well," Elrond agreed under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin half smiled as he listened through Alverna's door. At first, the conversation had been touchy-feely, but that eventually gave way to about fifteen minutes of crying on Redina's part, and comforting on Elrond's. Finally, the two were on good terms. Furthermore, Alverna didn't seem to have any plans on returning to her realm, meaning that everything was in balance.

Twenty minutes after Elrond had left his daughter's room, Alverna emerged from the threshold, freshly showered with French braided hair and a more confident air about her. Robin smiled at his handiwork.

**A.N.: So, this chapter was pretty touchy-feely, not really something that I'm totally comfortable with. Please review and tell me how you like the story so far! I'm really not sure how to give Doc, Loki, and Alverna a good team dynamic, so please give me some suggestions on how to do that. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


End file.
